


With the Right Person...

by EternallyEC



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Porn With Plot, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare leads to eye-opening revelations. What Jade chooses to do with them may surprise even her.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 13
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I just wanted to start off by noting that this takes place later in the show when both Tori and Jade are 18. Also, this ended up having to be split into 2 chapters, so if you don't like smut, you can read the first one as a self-contained story and just skip the second chapter. 
> 
> Happy reading, and please review!

“So… truth or dare?” 

Jade shot Tori a withering look, balanced on the edge of her bed with an open notebook in her hands, pausing the scribbling she’d been doing as she worked on a new play.

When her mother had told her that the house had to be fumigated and they’d be staying with her boyfriend of the week, she’d thought that nothing could be a worse idea. Now, she was starting to wonder. 

Cat had been her first choice, but after the first night where she forced her to tell a lame bedtime story for the Slap and then woken her the next morning with some weird determination to tell her a joke, she’d realized she couldn’t spend an entire week there. Not without strangling the redhead anyway, and since she was kind of Jade’s only real friend, not that she’d  _ ever  _ admit that, she didn’t really want to do that. 

But she’d already told her mom that she’d found somewhere else to stay and she  _ really  _ didn’t want to admit that she’d been wrong. In the end, her dislike of admitting to her own bad decisions had overridden her intense dislike of Tori fuckin’ Vega and now, here they were. 

“Seriously, Vega? Are you  _ twelve _ ?” Jade asked scornfully, capping the pen and tossing it into her bag, followed by the notebook. It was obvious that Tori wasn’t going to let her get anything else written and she’d made pretty good progress already. 

Tori huffed, her eyes narrowing as she shot Jade a glare. “Fine Forget I said anything.”

Jade didn’t want to admit that it bothered her, seeing Tori so frustrated with her as the cause. She didn’t want to admit that this was different from their usual back-and-forths, that it nagged at her insides that this could be Tori finally giving up on her. 

She didn’t want to admit that the idea of that bothered her a lot. 

So, she didn’t. Focusing on Tori with a smirk playing on her lips, she moved back on the bed until her back was resting against the headboard, raising an eyebrow as she glanced Tori’s way.

Tori kept her gaze straight ahead, sulking with a pout on her face. It made Jade frown, though  _ not  _ because she disliked seeing Tori unhappy. No, it was the fact that she was ignoring her. Nobody ignored Jade West and got away with it. Yeah, that was it. 

She ignored the voice in her head that called her a liar. 

“Fine,” she groaned, rolling her eyes and staring at the ceiling. She could feel Tori’s eyes on her and she just knew that if she looked at her in that moment, she’d see her grinning. So she kept her eyes steadfastly on the ceiling, refusing to give in to that annoying pull she felt whenever Vega was around. 

“Truth or dare?” 

The words had left her lips before she even thought about it, not that it was a surprise, just an annoyance. Vega had a way of pulling things from her that she didn’t want to share; it had all started when she had shown up on her doorstep with a broken kite and an obviously transparent and just  _ bad _ metaphor that made her wince as a writer and now it happened constantly. She’d learned not to fight it, but that didn’t mean that it annoyed her any less. 

Since day one, Tori Vega had slipped past every wall she’d spent years erecting. With just the right smile or words, she could evoke a genuine reaction from Jade that she often couldn’t hide. 

She hated it, but she couldn’t deny that it was kind of… nice, at the same time, having someone who wasn’t afraid of her. She’d almost forgotten what that felt like after years of crafting the perfect reputation to keep herself safe, pushing everyone away and threatening anyone who got too close. 

But the difference between Tori Vega and everyone else was that where they willingly went when she pushed, Tori stayed. Tori stayed and Tori  _ cared _ no matter what Jade did to her and sometimes, she thought that maybe, just maybe, Tori could be someone she could trust. 

If she believed in trust anymore, that is; sometimes, she’s not sure she believes in anything anymore. 

“Truth.”

Tori’s voice ripped her out of her reverie and she glanced over at her before she could remember why it was a bad idea. She’d moved to lay on her side, facing Jade, and she was wearing a nervous but pleased smile that made Jade’s heart flutter. 

Fucked. She was so completely fucked. 

“Are you a virgin?” she asked, mostly to regain the upper hand, and she was rewarded by Tori’s smile slipping into a shocked, open-mouthed stare. 

“ _ Jade! _ ”

“Answer the question, Vega,” Jade said casually, her smirk widening. “This was your idea, remember.”

“Ugh,” Tori groaned, her hands flying to cover her face. Jade couldn’t help herself as she took the opportunity to look at Tori’s outfit, definitely not checking her out. Her red tank top was decent enough, but the amount of cleavage and stomach it showed off should have been criminal. It was paired with sweats that looked comfortable and lived in but without seeming gross. 

It was a good look on her, Jade couldn’t stop thinking, tearing her eyes away when Tori finally let her hands drop. Her cheeks were tinted red and she seemed to be making a conscious effort to avoid looking at Jade. 

“No, I’m not,” she finally mumbled, and Jade’s eyes widened. 

She hadn’t been expecting  _ that _ .

“Why, sweet Tori Vega has let some boy stick his hand in the cookie jar?” she exclaimed, using her overly exaggerated Tori voice to cover her surprise. 

“I don’t talk like that!” Tori snapped, and Jade relaxed a little as their normalcy restored for a split second before Tori shattered it again. “And who said it was a boy?” 

It was Jade’s turn to be shocked, her jaw dropping before she could stop it. She stared at Tori, who was biting her lip and grinning even though she looked like she had  _ not  _ meant to say that out loud but didn’t really mind that she had. 

“Surprised?” she laughed, reaching out to tap Jade’s chin before pushing her mouth shut with a single finger. 

“I don’t know what I’m more surprised by, Vega,” she remarked with a smirk, trying to regain her footing. “That you’ve actually given it up or that you’re.. gay?” she questioned.

Tori stiffened slightly, eyeing Jade warily. As big of a gank as Jade West could be, she wasn’t heartless enough to pretend not to know why she was suddenly nervous. “Relax,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. “You can tell me. I may be a gank, but I’m not going to out you or anything.” Her lips twisted into a frown as Tori relaxed, wondering if she really thought that Jade could be that cruel.

Then again, it’s not like she’d given her much reason to think otherwise. 

“I know you wouldn’t,” Tori sighed, giving her an apologetic smile. “It’s not you, it’s admitting it in general. I haven’t really told anyone else yet.” 

“You mean I’m the first one you told? Jesus, Vega.” 

Tori cleared her throat nervously, giving her an indecipherable look. “Enough freebies. It’s my turn. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

Jade didn’t know why she’d chosen that. She had always been a dare kind of girl, finding the dares exhilarating and infinitely less risky than answering questions better left unasked. 

Fucking Tori Vega. 

“Are you a virgin?” Tori asked with a smirk, and Jade couldn’t help but snort at her brass. Gone was the blushing girl who’d freaked out before answering the same question, replaced by a cocky, confident Vega whose smirk only widened the longer Jade went without replying. 

Tori Vega was a mess of contradictions and trying to figure her out was threatening to send Jade’s brain into overdrive. Choosing the easier way out, she answered, “Nope.” 

“Beck?”

“Nuh-uh. You said no more freebies, Vega. Truth or dare?” Jade smirked, watching Tori’s smirk dissolve into another pout.

Sometimes, the girl was too easy, making the times she seemed impossibly complicated far away.

“Fine,” she sighed, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “Truth.”

“Why did you tell me first?” Jade asked, locking eyes with Tori and immediately realizing her mistake. Brown doe eyes stared into hers and she felt trapped, breathless in their pull. 

Tori swallowed, not breaking their gaze as she rubbed at her bare arms. “Promise not to tell anyone?” 

“Whatever,” Jade said, her way of promising. 

“I don’t just want to be your friend,” she whispered, and Jade’s heart might have stopped beating. She searched Tori’s eyes for some sign that this was a joke, that she was being fucked with, but the raw, open emotion in them threatened to destroy her instead. 

“Vega…”

“God, I’m sorry,” Tori groaned, rolling onto her back and grabbing a pillow to press over her face. “I made everything weird,” she whined, her voice muffled by the pillow but still tugging at Jade’s heartstrings. 

Jade didn’t want to think about how empty she felt without those eyes locked onto hers, the way she felt like she’d lost something as Tori tried to hide. Reaching out, her fingers curled over the edge of the pillow and she tugged it down. Tori tried to resist but Jade just tugged more forcefully until she finally surrendered, letting Jade toss the pillow across the room.

Still hovering over the other girl, Jade was surprised by the force of the anger she felt when she saw the tears in Tori’s eyes. Surprising even herself, she gently brushed away the few that had escaped, letting her hand linger on Tori’s cheek. 

Looking down at Tori like this was… different. Her hair was mussed, some of it pushed up by the pillow underneath her head and her face was scrubbed clean of make-up and all Jade could think about was how naturally beautiful she was. 

“Jade?” Tori whispered, biting her lower lip nervously and squeaking when Jade’s gaze traveled down to her lips. The sound brought her back to reality and she launched herself backwards, nervously twisting her fingers in the sheet beside her as she tried to ignore what had almost happened. What she’d  _ wanted  _ to happen.

Fucking. Tori. Vega.

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t have a crush on me, Vega,” she drawled out, keeping her voice calm and steady. Her hands longed for her scissors and something to cut, anything to keep her hands occupied and ignoring the itch they had to touch Tori again.

Tori frowned as she slowly rolled over to face her again. “It’s not weird?” she asked hesitantly.

Jade sighed. “What do you want me to say, Vega? Yeah, it’s a little weird, but not in a bad way,” she hurried to add when Tori’s face fell again. “It’s not because you’re gay, it’s because you’re  _ you _ .”

“Gee, thanks Jade, that makes me feel better about everything,” Tori huffed.

Jade raised an eyebrow at her acerbic wit, something she truly hadn’t thought Tori capable of before. “I didn’t mean it like that,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair nervously. “Just… ugh, forget it,” she groaned, flopping back on the bed and staring at the ceiling again. 

Tori coughed nervously after a long moment of silence. “Truth or dare?” she asked weakly, almost like she was afraid of Jade’s reaction. 

Rolling over to face her again, Jade smirked. “Truth.” She’d thought about her answer this time, deciding it would be the quickest way to restore the normalcy between them. Or hoping, anyway. 

“Have you ever liked a girl?” Tori asked with a devilish grin that looked both totally out of place and yet completely right on her face. Jade shook her head. This girl really was going to be the death of her. 

Not wanting to let her get  _ too  _ cocky, Jade smirked. “Well, I like Cat, I guess. She’s okay, anyway, most of the time…”

“ _ Jade _ ,” Tori whined, and she chuckled, holding her hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine. Yes, Vega, I like girls”

The answer surprised her, not because of the truth of it but because of the ease with which it spilled from her lips. She’d only ever told one person about her feelings for other girls before, the only person in her life she’d ever trusted even a little bit. So why was it so much easier to confess a secret she’d worked hard to keep hidden to Tori Vega than it had been to her boyfriend of the time? 

Pushing the thought away, she smirked when she saw Tori staring at her in obvious disbelief. “Really?” 

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes. “Yeah. I’m bi, okay? Now we’re even. Tell anyone and I’ll introduce you to my  _ special  _ scissors.”

“I wouldn’t do that any more than you would,” Tori grinned. 

“Whatever,” Jade scowled. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Tori smirked, her eyes sparkling mischievously. 

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Vega,” Jade smirked, ignoring the way her stomach twisted at the look she was giving her. “Just when this game was starting to get boring.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get on with it,  _ West _ ,” Tori teased. 

“I dare you to kiss me.” The words were out before she could stop them, hanging between them as the air suddenly became stifling, fraught with tension. 

“Jade, that’s not funny,” Tori said quietly, her eyes flashing with hurt. “I just told you--” 

“It’s not a joke, Tori,” Jade swallowed, licking her lips as she stared over at the other girl. 

Tori glanced up at her sharply, though she was smiling again, a soft, hopeful smile that made Jade second-guess herself all over again because if just a  _ smile  _ like that could turn her stomach to a butterfly habitat… 

But then Tori was sitting back up and hovering over her, their eyes locking in a battle of wills and, in Jade’s case, a challenge. Tori took a deep breath, the exhale tickling Jade’s face and making her shiver as Tori leaned down, closer and closer…

She brushed her lips over Jade’s cheek and immediately returned to her spot, grinning triumphantly as Jade sputtered in rage.

“What the fuck was that?” she growled, posturing to hide how amused she was by Tori’s teasing. Damn it. She did not get amused when someone teased her like that! 

“You just said I had to kiss you,” Tori pointed out with a smug smile, looking entirely too pleased with herself. “You didn’t say anything about _ where. _ ”

Fucking Tori Vega. 

Her eyes burned into Tori’s as a dangerous smirk grew on her lips, warning her that she’d remember this. She was satisfied when Tori gulped, nervously shifting on the bed. 

Something had changed between them, something Jade couldn’t quantify or even understand, but it was good to know that some things had stayed the same. 

“Truth or dare, Jade?” she breathed after a moment. 

“Truth,” Jade answered without missing a beat. 

“Have you ever had an orgasm?” she asked saucily, watching with an amused grin as Jade sputtered. 

“What the fuck kind of question is that, Vega?” 

“The one you have to answer… unless you’re chicken,” she smirked. 

Jade groaned. Tori knew how to get to her, obviously, but the thought didn’t annoy her as much as she’d expected. There was a comfort in it instead, and she didn’t even want to begin to think about what the hell that meant. “I don’t know.”

Tori’s eyebrows shot up and for a moment, Jade thought she might tumble off the bed in shock. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

She shrugged nonchalantly, folding her arms under her chest and smirking when Tori’s eyes went to her decidedly enhanced cleavage. That hadn’t been intentional, but it was definitely a bonus. “I mean I don’t know, Vega. It was fine or whatever, but I didn’t get the big deal.”

“Okay, you definitely haven’t,” Tori winced, shaking her head in obvious despair. 

“How do you know--”

“ _ Jade.  _ Trust me on this, you’d know if you had,” Tori cut her off, raising an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of her own signature move. 

Jade’s jaw dropped in shock, her eyes narrowing in a show of anger she didn’t mean at all. “Why, I  _ never  _ knew sweet Tori Vega had it in her,” she announced, falling back to her Tori voice and smirking when Tori pulled a face. 

“I don’t talk like that!” Tori answered immediately, though her heart wasn’t in it. “But I’m serious, Jade. I can’t believe you’ve never…” She made a vague hand gesture before looking away, the tips of her ears turning pink. 

“It’s not like it was bad or anything,” Jade grumbled, feeling a need to defend Beck. “It’s just… I hate being touched and that’s kind of a key element,” she grumbled, leaving out the part where Beck hadn’t lasted more than a couple of minutes and didn’t seem too concerned with whether she got off or not. Idly, she wondered if she should have been more upset about that. At the time, she’d just been grateful to get him off of her so that she could get cleaned up, the memory of his weight above her enough to make her shudder even now.

“I bet you wouldn’t hate it if the right person was doing it,” Tori said, clasping her hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what she’d said. 

Jade laughed, shooting her a seductive look and watching her close her eyes. “You offering, Vega?” she smirked, reaching out to tug Tori’s hand down. 

“No,” Tori mumbled, her eyes finally opening and meeting Jade’s. “Jade…” 

She let her hand fall away, her smirk slowly disappearing to be replaced by her usual blank look. “Sorry,” she mumbled. 

“Jade, it’s not  _ you _ ,” Tori sighed, gingerly reaching out for her hand. When Jade didn’t pull away at her touch, she covered her hand with hers and gently ran her thumb over it. 

“Anyone would be lucky to have you,” she said, staring intently into her eyes. “And if things were different, I’d love to be the one to show you how mindblowing sex can be with the right person.” 

“But you  _ like  _ me,” Jade finished for her, closing her eyes. “And you’re scared because I’m such a gank.” 

“You’re only a gank for show, Jade. I get that,” Tori assured her, lifting her hand and interlocking their fingers until they were holding hands. Jade West was in bed with Tori Vega and holding her hand. Somehow, the thought didn’t bother her nearly as much as it should have. 

“Yeah, well, you’re the only one who does,” Jade mumbled, beyond caring when the words spilled out without her permission. 

“I’m really not,” Tori corrected her, giving her hand a squeeze. “But don’t change the subject. Yes, I  _ like  _ you. I like you so much that I  _ couldn’t  _ have sex with you and let you go after. I know you hate to admit it, but we’re friends, Jade. And if I can’t have you the way I want to, I’m okay with that. But if we slept together…” 

Jade opened her eyes, scrutinizing Tori as she tried to find the words. Her face was flushed, her eyes were wide and determined, and she was still staring at Jade like she was all that she’d ever wanted. 

“If we slept together, I couldn’t be your friend,” she finally whispered, looking directly into Jade’s eyes. “I’d want more and I’d end up resenting you for not feeling the same way.” 

Fucking Tori Vega. 

The thought had no malice left in it and, as Jade stared at the vulnerable girl sitting beside her, she knew she had a choice to make. 

A montage of moments flashed through her mind at lightning speed: pouring coffee over Tori’s head, showing up at her house with a broken kite and ruined make-up and letting her comfort her, putting Tori in serious danger for a stupid lead in a stupid show and feeling the guilt crawl all over her for weeks afterward… 

Suddenly, something clicked within her and Jade couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and cupping Tori’s cheek. “Vega…  _ Tori _ ,” she said softly. “You scare the hell out of me.” 

“Um, thank you?” Tori questioned, her face scrunching in confusion and making Jade chuckle. 

“I never hated you,” she said bluntly, biting her lip as she carefully watched Tori. “You make me feel things that I don’t want to admit to and I hoped that you’d be like everyone else and leave me alone if I pushed hard enough. But no matter how hard I pushed, you wouldn’t fucking go.” 

“I’m stubborn like that,” Tori teased, a smile blossoming on her face as hope shone from her eyes. 

“I’ve never needed anyone. Not even Beck,” she answered Tori’s unspoken question. “I’ve always controlled every relationship I’ve ever had. But I can’t do that with you,” she said softly. “So yeah, you scare me, Vega. But maybe I’m tired of letting that control me.”

“Jade…”

Fuck it. 

“I have feelings for you,” she blurted out before she could lose the nerve, biting her lip again as Tori froze. After what felt like an eternity, she snapped, “You could say that you have feelings for me too!”

“I  _ do  _ have feelings for you,” Tori grinned. “I told you that first, actually.”

“Whatever,” Jade grumbled, though she couldn’t hide her smile any more. It was small and rather pained, but it was there. 

“If you were anyone else, I’d ask if you were just trying to get in my pants, you know,” Tori teased, pressing her cheek into Jade’s hand. 

Jade scoffed. “If I was trying to get in your pants, you’d know it.” 

“So does that mean you  _ don’t  _ want to have sex?” Tori pouted, and Jade’s mouth went dry. 

“Tori…”

She laughed and tapped Jade on the nose with a wide smile. “You should have seen your face,” she giggled, burying her face in Jade’s shoulder. 

Jade huffed and rolled her eyes, but her arms acted of their own accord as they went around the girl nestled so closely into her, not wanting her to move. 

Tori relaxed at her touch, body stilling against Jade’s as she gave her hand another squeeze. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that,” she admitted quietly, and Jade nodded before realizing Tori couldn’t see the movement.

“I get it,” she assured her, closing her eyes and resting her chin on top of her head. “We should figure out what this is first, right?” 

“Yeah,” Tori breathed, and Jade smiled at the relief in her voice. 

And as they sat there holding each other, Jade finally felt at peace for the first time since she could remember. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, for the smut! Does it say something about me that the fluff way outnumbered the smut? Hmm.

_ A Month Later _

Jade decided that she didn't hate bras that clasp in the front after all. Tori was on top of her, all bright, wicked eyes as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground. 

The past month had been a whirlwind. Jade had found it easy to be around Tori once she’d finally accepted the fact that she wasn’t going anywhere and admitted her feelings. The two had tried to keep things a secret as they tried to figure out what it meant to be a couple instead of frenemies, but that had only lasted for a week before Cat had told Jade that they all knew and Jade realized she didn’t really care. 

They spent a lot of their time talking, surprisingly, but making out with Tori Vega had quickly turned into one of Jade’s favorite activities. Tori hadn’t budged on not being ready for more and, if she was honest, Jade wasn’t either. That didn’t stop her from pursuing her favorite pastime of teasing Tori to the point of them both trembling from a shared frustration, though. 

She’d never been happier than when Tori had told her that her parents were going out of town with a suggestive wink. They’d talked about it more in-depth at school that day in-between kisses in the janitor’s closet, and Jade had made sure that Tori was absolutely certain. 

And yet, even now, staring up at a confident, shirtless Tori, Jade’s hands lingering at the clasp resting between her breasts, Jade couldn’t help but breathe out, “Are you sure?” 

Tori smiled and nodded, putting her hands over Jade’s and guiding her to deftly unsnap the clasp. “I’ve never been more sure about anything,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss her passionately as she awkwardly maneuvered the bra off, tossing it to join her shirt on the ground before straightening again. 

And god, was she beautiful, Jade thought as she stared up at her. Tori stared right back, biting her lower lip in that way Jade knew meant she was nervous and she gave her a reassuring smile as her hands moved to explore her breasts. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” she told her, cupping them with both hands and sliding an experimental thumb across the left. Tori closed her eyes and moaned and Jade shivered beneath her. 

Tori covered her hands with her own a moment later and grinned down at her as she gently pushed them off, pinning them to the pillows by Jade’s head. “Keep them there. No touching until I say so,” she winked, her voice a command that Jade longed to obey. 

She licked her lips, watching as Tori stood up and shimmied out of her jeans, leaving her wearing nothing but a pair of sexy red panties that she’d almost  _ definitely  _ bought for Jade. She was struck by the realization that Tori had planned this out and somehow, it made her all the more eager as she fought to keep her hands in place. 

“This… is about you,” Tori whispered, pressing a feather light kiss to her lips before guiding her to sit up. Jade was in a foggy haze as Tori stripped her of her shirt and the tank top she wore underneath, leaving her in just a lacey black bra that made Tori’s eyes light up. 

“Tori,” Jade whimpered, fighting the urge to cover herself. But Tori’s eyes softened and her hand cupped Jade’s cheek, leaning in to give her a tender kiss filled with all the reassurances that she knew she needed. 

“You’re gorgeous, Jade West,” she breathed, her breath tickling Jade’s lips as she stared into her eyes, willing her to believe it. And somehow, Jade did when Tori said it like that, when she  _ looked  _ at her like that. 

Tori’s hands went to the straps of her bra, slowly tugging them down her shoulders and giving her a questioning look. Taking a deep breath, Jade nodded and shivered as she felt Tori’s hands in the center of her back, undoing the clasp and slowly sliding her bra from her shoulders. 

Even with Beck, Jade had never let him look at her. She’d insisted on low lighting during sex, hating the way his eyes lingered on her even then. She knew that she was hot, but the idea of sex was filled with gross images of sweating and weird faces and definitely not looking her best. To Jade, image was  _ everything _ and she couldn’t stand the idea of someone looking at her and not seeing her at her best. 

But now, with Tori, she couldn’t find it in her to care. Not when Tori was staring down at her like she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, her hands twitching at her sides as she drank her in like she’d never wanted anyone more. 

And then her hands were on her and Tori’s command was forgotten as Jade gasped, her hands going to Tori’s hair as she tweaked one dusky nipple. 

“What did I say about touching?” Tori tsked, her eyes dark as she gently pushed Jade’s hands back into place. 

Jade huffed, her hips lifting without her consent as a bolt of need shot straight through her. She’d never really thought of their dynamic before, but she couldn’t deny that it was turning her the fuck on to have Tori top her. Fuck. 

“Be a good girl,” Tori smirked, lazily circling a nipple with her thumb as her other hand squeezed Jade’s other breast. 

“Why don’t you make me?” Jade smirked, leaning forward to take one nipple into her mouth, nipping slightly and grinning when Tori arched into her with a moan. 

“You’re a brat,” Tori gasped, swatting lightly at her shoulder as Jade fell back into the pillows with a laugh. 

“You didn’t say  _ what  _ I couldn’t touch you with,” Jade teased, watching Tori’s eyes narrow. She’d  _ promised  _ to get her back for that, after all. 

“You can’t touch me at all,” she clarified, leaning down to kiss her. And  _ god _ , their chests and bodies pressing together was the most sensual thing she’d ever experienced. 

“You can’t touch me with  _ anything _ … until I give you permission,” she continued, kissing her way over her cheek, neck, and mouth, pausing over her breast. “If you do, you’ll be punished,” she whispered, making Jade shudder and then yelp when Tori’s mouth closed over her nipple. 

Jade’s mind was blissfully blank as Tori explored her breasts, feeling as though she was caught in some kind of bubble where nothing mattered but Tori. Tori’s hands, Tori’s lips, Tori’s  _ mouth _ … 

And then Tori was kissing her way down her stomach, her hands hovering over the button of Jade’s jeans as she gave her a questioning look. 

Jade nodded eagerly, closing her eyes again as she felt the button pop and heard the zipper being pulled down. She sucked in a deep breath as Tori’s fingers hooked into her jeans, the back of her palms leaving trails of fire behind them as she slowly pulled them down.

Jade lifted up to help her get them off completely, completely aware of the fact that she was now just as naked as Tori. A wave of panic nearly overtook her again and her hands twitched against the pillows as she fought the urge to cover herself under Tori’s scrutinizing gaze. 

But then Tori’s hand brushed over the thin, damp material of her panties and as her hips jerked into the touch, she forgot about everything but the way Tori was staring at her with a smirk on her face. 

The panties were gone in a flash and then Tori was nudging Jade’s knees apart, her hands resting firmly on her thighs as she settled in between her legs. 

“Fuck,  _ Tori _ ,” Jade breathed, ignoring the way her name came out as a whine. It didn’t matter anymore,  _ nothing  _ mattered anymore besides Tori Vega teasing the fuck out of her as she planted soft, open-mouthed kisses slowly trailing up one leg and then up the other when she got so close to where Jade needed her. 

And then Tori’s mouth was on her and Jade’s world erupted into flames. 

Only her strict will kept her hands in place as Tori played her with practiced ease, taking notes of what evoked what reaction and putting them aside for later. Jade wasn’t even capable of conscious thought and when Tori slipped a finger inside of her, she came with a shudder, her hands finally winning out over her mind and twisting into Tori’s hair as she slowed her pace, helping Jade ride out her orgasm. 

When Jade had finally settled, Tori pulled away with a coy smile. Jade’s chest was heaving as she smiled stupidly at Tori, who crawled up to lay beside her. “Do you mind?” she asked softly, gesturing at her lips and Jade shook her head, dipping her head to kiss her softly. The taste of her in Tori’s mouth was enough to make her moan softly, her hand gently caressing Tori’s bare back. 

“I love you,” she whispered against her lips, feeling Tori smile so widely that she had to break the kiss. Her face was radiant as she stared back at Jade and suddenly, the girl knew that she’d do absolutely anything it took to keep Tori looking like this. 

“I love you too, Jade,” she smiled, caressing her cheek and leaning in for another kiss. 

But the soft moment couldn’t be left alone forever and Jade had to admit she was grateful when Tori giggled and shot her a mischievous look. 

“Still think that sex is overrated?” 

Jade snorted and pulled her back against her, resting her chin on top of Tori’s head as she shook her head. “Not with the right person.” 

And as she felt Tori press a kiss to her neck and snuggle in closer, Jade smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was going to write a whole scene out, but honestly... this was supposed to be about Service Top Tori giving Bratty Bottom Jade her first orgasm and once that objective was completed, the ending wrote itself. 
> 
> But never fear, Tori definitely gets hers too. Jade isn't that selfish. ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
